


I'm Not Alone.

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A Mulder pont of  view poem on his relationship with Scully as a friend and lover.





	I'm Not Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

I'm Not Alone.

## I'm Not Alone.

### by Pattie.

From: Title: I'm Not Alone  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: G  
Categorization: Poem, Mulder POV.  
Summary: Mulder's loneliness filled.  
Archive: Yes to Gossamer and any other nice home. 

I'm Not Alone 

I look at these four walls tonight  
As I have many, many nights  
With the feeling I'm not alone,  
Yet there could be so much more.  
By morning I will have slept alone  
Yet someone filled the void of sleep.  
The first thing I think of is her.  
In the heat of summer or cold of winter, She is with me even if she's home.  
An ever present emptiness  
Once had seized my joyless days.  
It commanded my restless nights.  
Now the void is filled with smiles,  
Joyless days filled with a better  
feeling.   
I laugh even when I see these walls.  
My thoughts dance to her music.  
I wonder what fills her time alone?  
If it's me, we can dance together.  
Let the silence be broken for me,  
For I no longer feel alone. 

* * *

Feedback, please. Freestyle poetry  
is not my strong suit and I may need suggestions!   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie.


End file.
